David Jones
David Jeremiah Jones is an inspector of the Grimsborough Police Department who is assigned to be the player's partner in Season 1 of Criminal Case. Appearance As a senior police officer of 33 years of age, Jones sports dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose. Jones mostly wears a standard Grimsborough PD uniform, which is a light blue, full-sleeve shirt with a blue-grey tie. Apart from that, the two sleeves of his shirt sport the logo of the Grimsborough Police Department. He also wears a pair of black pants with a black leather belt. According to Pretty Simple, Jones is 5 feet, 10 inches tall and weighs 165 lbs. Notable Events of Criminal Case Jones was introduced to the player in the very beginning of the game. In To Die or Not to Die, Jones bought a deer clock from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop, which cost him his whole salary: $1200. Then in Anatomy of a Murder, he bought a bear rug from taxidermist Mortimer Mutlog to go with his deer clock. Also in the former case, Jones kept calling cats "evil" after getting results of the analyses that were related to animals. This may show that Jones is afraid of cats. However, in Burying the Hatchet, Jones showed no sign of fear of cats and even stated that he liked them, as in his lines after repairing an amulet. In The Summoning, Jones revealed that ever since he was a kid, he always felt uncomfortable whenever he used to go to the local Grimsborough library. The librarian, Constance Bell, knew Jones ever since he was a young boy and didn't like him for some reason (probably because Jones never returned her library books early). For example, when the team went to search her library for the first time, she ordered Jones not to touch any of her books. In No Smoke Without Fire, after learning about the murder of the chief of the Grimsborough scouts, Connor Sullivan, Jones mentioned that he used to be a scout when he was a kid, and stated that these kinds of things (murder) would never happen back in his days and that things were much simpler at that time. In Dog Eat Dog, Margaret Littlewood (an old lady who participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition with her dog, Astrid) poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested for the murder of another Dog Pageant participant, Molly Robinson. Margaret took her opportunity to poison Jones when the team went to give her back Astrid's ribbon. As a result, Jones became extremely sick by the end of Chapter 2 and couldn't do further investigation. He was then replaced by Ramirez, an officer of the Grimsborough PD. After being arrested and taken into trial, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which then fortunately recovered Jones. Also during the trial, she asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her pet dog, Astrid, so that Jones could take care of it and also enter the Dog Pageant competition with it. Jones then took part in the competition with Astrid, and surprisingly won. During the events of At the End of the Rope, Grace overheard Jones picturing her fiancé, Luke Harris, as the one behind Lisa's murder (since Luke was one of the suspects in the case). This infuriated Grace, who then got mad at Jones, thus shouting him out with his full name: David Jeremiah Jones. In Marked for Death, it is revealed that there's a funny page called "Oh my Jones!" on Friendnet (the in-game parody of Facebook) where people publish funny pictures of Jones to have a laugh at him and that the page has over 1,000 hearts (a take on Facebook's "likes"). Jones also mentions that he hasn't found a way to shut down the page yet. In Good Girls Don't Die, the citizens of Maple Heights filed complaints against Jones for being rude to them. Chief Samuel King stated that the case was too serious for him. As a result, Jones had to be temporarily replaced by Grace, the Head of Forensics of the Grimsborough PD. Jones stopped shaving on a regular basis from the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here until the Additional Investigation of There Will Be Blood. As a result, he grew a stubble and sustained eye bags due to lack of sleep, specifically due to Chief King committing suicide. After restoring peace in the city of Grimsborough at the climax of the aforementioned case, the player accepted a position in the Pacific Bay Police Department, but not before Cathy King and the Grimsborough PD threw a farewell party for the player. Jones took some time to remember the player's first day on the job and commented on how he used to be a "bit of a jerk" back then. Furthermore, he referred to the above-mentioned incident when he thanked the player for saving his life when Margaret tried to kill him with her poisoned cupcake. When it was time to bid a final goodbye, Jones consoled a weeping Ramirez and wished the player a good future before finally shedding tears and requesting the player to remember the Grimsborough PD. Personal Life Jones is a senior police officer of the Grimsborough PD whose salary is $1200 per month. Jones is divorced, as mentioned by himself in Death by Crucifixion when he claimed that his ex-wife, Charlotte, always wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. The couple eventually got divorced after Charlotte realized she couldn't handle the risk his job entailed. Jones also had a grandfather who, as claimed by himself, was an astrologer. Jones hates chain smokers and sewers, as claimed by himself in The Grim Butcher and A Russian Case respectively. He also personally dislikes Bart Williams, Tony Marconi, Dimitri Balanchine, and Alden Greene. Besides that, he loves country music, burgers and cupcakes, is interested in magic, and his greatest weaknesses are cookies. He is allergic to compost, and also hates the smell of hand sanitizer. As a child, Jones wanted to be a magician and was also interested in becoming a firefighter, but couldn't become either one, although he did successfully become a boy scout. Apart from that, he loved to play in greenhouses, collect baseball and wrestling cards, and was a fan of wrestler Tom Norris and even owned a pair of Tom's wrestling shorts. Also, Jones often used to get lost in the forest and his mom thus had to make up scary stories to keep him away from going back there—such as making up a creature called "Ni!", which still scares Jones in his adult age. Oddly, Jones also wanted a pink bedroom when he was a kid, and admitted that he even reads the "Girly Gossips" magazine and uses a women's hair removal cream called "Fair Away" as an adult. As a young student, Jones used to work at a luxury restaurant, and also worked as a dishwasher at an upscale restaurant some other time in his life. Jones may have practiced S&M in his past. In A Deadly Game, Jezabela seems to recall a time in which they spent together. For some reason, Jones is not eager to tell this story or explain as to why he knows Jezabela and her club. Jones is also noted to be a fan of the University band called Lone Roses and the University football team known as the Grimsborough Quails, as showcased in Killing Me Softly and Dead Man Running respectively. Gameplay The player may choose Jones to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. He's available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner. Gallery Screenshots Sick.jpg|Jones, as he appeared in Dog Eat Dog, starting from Chapter 3 until almost the end of the case. Jones 23344.png|Jones, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of The Reaper and the Geek, wearing a super-heroine costume. Idiones.png|Jones, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper. File:Jones_-_Compassionate_(with_stubble).png|Jones, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here, and so on in the rest of the cases after it, until the Additional Investigation of There Will Be Blood. JoneswithSamuel'sblood.png|Jones, covered with Chief King's blood. 1496606_10202645568921959_1535065619_n.jpg|Jones, at Chief King's funeral. jones_wife.png|Jones and his ex-wife, Charlotte. Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' stylish deer clock, purchased from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop. Bear Rug.png|Jones' bear rug, purchased from Mortimer Mutlog. jones dark.png|Jones, in the dark with Ramirez, at the beginning of The Wollcrafts' Creature. Jones 63.png|Jones, carrying Margaret Littlewood's dog, Astrid, in the annual Dog Pageant. DJONES.jpg|Watching the match between the Grimsborough Quails and Wippeka Armadillos. JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Jones, covered in a pot of blue paint. Jones 72.png|Wiping off the paint. lol.PNG|In action. Jonesdigging.png|Digging Oh My Jones 1.jpg|A post from the "Oh my Jones!" page on Friendnet (the in-game Facebook clone). 10003163_712295592143455_1739617385_n.jpg|Ditto. Oh My Jones 2.jpg|Ditto. friendnetphotojones4.png|Ditto. jonesinspandex.png|Jones, wearing athletic clothes. Jones mask.jpg|Jones with The @rtist's mask. Tess, hypnotizing Jones.png|Jones, being hypnotized by the "Rorschach Reaper". DJONES4.png|Hypnotized DJONES3333.png|Wounded after being hit by Ramirez. DJONES2.png|Bandaged Jones Jones - Disguised.png|Disguised as Jerry Bigwall while arresting Mitchell Westville. Cx.png|Removing the mask. 1466231_10202602352246178_807374230_n.jpg|Jones in a sailor costume. 45joneswrestler.png|Teenage Jones, wearing a pair of Tom Norris's wrestler shorts. Jones golf.png|Jones, wearing a golf outfit. Jones 79.png|Looking at Walter flying through a binocular. 1462957_430902080365567_839098856_n.jpg|During the wedding of Lola Vallez and Walter Fairbanks. Jones caterpillar 1.png|Jones, dressed up as a caterpillar when he was a kid. Jones Water Pipe.png|Jones, smoking a calumet. eeeeerrrte.png|Jones as a pilgrim. Jones 22111reww3.png|Jones carrying Astrid. Asssa.png|Jones, Ramirez, and Grace fill reports for the player. Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Jones is ready to investigate the next case as Alex, Ramirez, and Grace are finished filling reports for the player. Jones2343434.png|Jones, disguised as a member of The Crimson Order. FEREWELL.png|Jones in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Jones18.png|Happy 1 Jones 22111.png|Happy 2 Jones17.png|Happy 3 Jones9.png|Excited Jones44.png|Hysterical Jones14.png|Nervous 1 Jones26.png|Nervous 2 Jones11.png|Nervous 3 Jones - Sad.png|Disappointed Jones - Case 20-2.png|Blushing Jones25.png|Shocked 1 Jones7.png|Shocked 2 Jones24.png|Thinking 1 Jones4.png|Thinking 2 Jones - Case 20-3 Suspicious.png|Suspicious 1 Jones - Case 20-5 Suspicious 2.png|Suspicious 2 Jones10.png|Horrified Jones30.png|Relieved Jones23.png|Sad Jones32.png|Crying ddffggg.png|Eating a cookie. dfd.png|Eating a cupcake. 233322111sdsds.png|Pirate Jones34.png|Compassionate Jones22.png|Mad Jones13.png|Angry fghjkl;.png|Furious Jones - Case 51-3.png|Infuriated Jones36.png|Showing his badge. Jones - Case 20-4 Serious.png|Serious Jones19.png|Winking Collage8.png|Calling Sick Jones.jpg|Feeling sick. Collage4.png|Jones in a diving suit. Jones12.png|Disgusted 1 Jones38.png|Disgusted 2 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 3 JONES FUNNY.png|Devil Jones 64.png|Evil 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones6.png|Daydreaming explosion jones.PNG|Singed 1 Jones - Case 13-1.png|Singed 2 wef.PNG|Determined Jones - Stressed Out.png|Stressed Untitled-2 copy.png|Proud jonespartner.png|The player may choose Jones to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. Relax.png Jones - Case 20-6 Scene Cleared.png|Jones will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. dgffrtyuu.png|Starting from the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here, Jones will be giving the "Level Up!" messages. JonesMap.png|Starting from A Brave New World, Jones will appear on "case points" in the map, replacing Chief King. JonesReports.png|Also starting from the aforementioned case, Jones will be the one asking for your reports from the previous case. JonesReportsIn.png|Once you submit your reports to Jones, he'll let you investigate the next one of the five Airport cases. ssddss.png|Jones in a rare special offer. sswwss.png JonesNoEnergy.png|Jones will ask you to seize more energy if you attempt to play a crime scene short of energy requirements in Grimsborough. Untitled-xxxxxxxx.png|Jones in an error pop-up. Untitled-2ddd.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. aa11112.png|Jones will be the one confirming the monetization was successful in a Grimsborough task. JonesBurgerGrims.png|David Jones, dressed up as a burger cook during Burger Deals in the app. dffggf.png|Recruit teammates. Jones_-_Recruit_2-1.png|Ditto. 562751_233270173496971_1781666679_nsssddddeee.jpg|Jones in the "Criminal Case is over capacity" pop-up. fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" DJonesCorpseFound.png|"You just found the body!" LikeCriminalCaseJones.png|Jones in a "Good News" pop-up. Jones - Welcome Back Android.jpg|A "Welcome Back!" pop-up. IMG_0050.png|Jones in a "Happy Hours" pop-up. Promotional Stills 10173506 321614977963283 1596786430 n.jpg|Promotional artwork. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Chibi versions of Jones, Samuel, and Grace. jones picture.jpg|Jones featuring in Family Blood's teaser. Caso 46.png|Jones featuring in Drive, Swing, Die's teaser. GrimFinalCaseAdvert.jpg|Jones featuring in There Will Be Blood's teaser. 554629_192220440930455_808574431_n.jpg|Jones featuring in a Potato Chips reward. Jones12345678.jpg|"Special Offers on Burger Packs". 10246808_523879281097901_3978803250688003369_n.jpg|"Burger Deal". 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas, 2012. 1483447_405501469602350_381672184_o3334444555.jpg|Merry Christmas, 2013. Xmas_2014.jpg|Merry Christmas, 2014. The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving, 2013. Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year, 2014. Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year, 2015. HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter, 2014. Carnaval.jpg|Brazilian Carnival, 2015. 2015 Chinese New Year.jpg|Chinese New Year, 2015. 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|''Criminal Case's first birthday. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Second birthday. Jones Happy Hour.png|Jones in Happy Hour. Jones in Happy Hour 2.jpg|Ditto. 993813_1419186448317425_223714672_n.jpg|Christmas Gifts. 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger. 新年快樂.jpg|Ditto. gracejonesramirez.jpg|Free Burger, New Year edition. 1530404_408672125951951_972183794_n.jpg|Christmas Potato Chips. jones3.jpg|Christmas Extra Energy. 1503977_510017902484039_1952759264_n.jpg|Special Offer Sale. Jones_weekendsale.jpg|Weekend Sale. Thanksgiving.jpg|Thanksgiving Sale. jonesStPatrick'sDay.jpg|A St Patrick's Day edition of the "Wheel of Fortune" daily gift. 1507829_393826137436550_2080050901_n.jpg|Jones featuring in ''Criminal Case's Facebook Game of the Year 2013 award pic. 205597_132153523603814_1852092869_n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 73883_133375836814916_218124134_n.jpg|2,000 Likes! 9643_136608819824951_1375614540_n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 71881_153616964790803_1729250661_n.jpg|1,000,000 Likes! 18122_162496663902833_1255580220_n1.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 581818 172112972941202 1522955660 n.jpg|3,000,000 Likes! 165230 198528580299641 1642490983 n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 1004028 227093087443190 1541308158 n.jpg|20,000,000 Likes! 998050_155124924682263_8481804_n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657 269687769850388 1199087355 n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1383544_332428316909666_450509469_n.jpg|35,000,000 Likes! 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797386_690208044370197_9078480898296348653_n.jpg|45,000,000 Likes! 10527841_607490859403409_3983666245422061849_n.jpg|50,000,000 Likes! gj 1.jpg|55,000,000 Likes! 1920163_464763063676190_81644474_n.jpg|Jones in Facebook Anniversary Sale. Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|Jones VS Grace 1 LikeorShare08122014.jpg|Jones VS Grace 2 10289818_528241127328383_7194242122923841402_n.jpg|Follow Untitled-1 copyeeeeddd.png|Jones featuring in a "Which Case Are You Investigating" promo 1 JonesCaseInvHighlight.jpg|Jones featuring in a "Which Case Are You Investigating" promo 2 JonesWhatsInvestigating.jpg|Jones featuring in a "Which Case are you Investigating?" promo 3 jonesinv.jpg|Jones featuring in a "Which Case are you Investigating?" promo 4 xxcCvBT.jpg|Jones featuring in the Game of Thrones wallpaper. Jones Cute.png|Happy-Go-Lucky Jones. 10397827_563101377175691_4578851456248407837_n.jpg|Happy Weekend 1 10154499_536711603148002_6191686899530092685_n.jpg|Happy Weekend 2 DavidGraceWeekend.jpg|Happy Weekend 3 David、Grace Weekend.jpg|Happy Weekend 4 Bandicam 2014-06-25 09-30-54-038.jpg|Jones featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Jones featuring in the #ManCrushMonday promotional still. Bandicam 2014-07-01 13-42-56-397.jpg|"The Many Moods of Jones". ATddd.png|"The Many Faces of David Jones". eerrr444.png|Jones in a "Criminal Case Gazette" promo. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Untitled-1.pngssswwwwwq.png|Jones featuring in "Which Team Will You Support" 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil promo. Untitled-ddddssww.png|Happy 14th of July from Jones and Grace. JonesFact.png|Jones in Friday Crime Fact 1 60652.png|Jones featuring in Friday Crime Fact 2 JonesGraceMonday08252014.jpg|Jones, along with Grace, featuring in a Happy Monday promotional image. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Grace.jpg|Jones, along with Astrid and Grace, featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promotional image. 10676379_741799919305835_5143031635641142900_n.jpg|Ditto. GJ.jpg|Ditto. JR.jpg|Ditto. Young.png|Jones featuring in an "International Youth Day" promotional image. 10704159_734941349893006_1787987096484192519_n.jpg|"At Pretty Simple…" jones.jpg|Jones featuring in a "Vote for Your Favorite" promotional image. JonesGraceFrank.jpg|Ditto. jones and grace.jpg|''Criminal Case'' Masks. Jones and grace babies.jpg|A Halloween edition of Criminal Case Babies. Concept_Art_of_Jones.jpg|Concept art of Jones. Criminal Case Cover Photo 02.png|Jones in a Criminal Case Facebook cover photo. ditto.jpg|Ditto. jar.jpg|''Criminal Case'' Babies. jonesramirez.jpg|Ditto. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|Ditto. Criminal Babies 1040405.jpg|Ditto. Joinourteam.jpg|"Join our Team!" hotdogstall.jpg|"Can you spot Detective Jones?" 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Trivia *In the "Riverbank" crime scene of Case #42, a mini plane can be seen with a banner saying "Jones is gorgeous". *Starting from Case #52, Jones will be the one to ask you for reports instead of Chief King when you finish a case, since King commits suicide during the events of Case #51. **Also, after "arresting" Chief King in Case #51, Jones will be the one to give you the "Level Up!" message each time you level up, replacing Chief King. *A figurine of Jones sitting on top of an arcade game cabinet can be seen in the "Child's Bedroom" crime scene of Case #49. *Jones is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. 's notebook in which a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be noticed quite easily.]] *There are several references to Jones during the events of Pacific Bay's cases. **In the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene of Shark Attack!, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk. **In the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene of Dead Girl Rolling, you can find a tree trunk with Jones's name carved on top of a heart symbol. **In the "Beach" crime scene of The Ice Queen, a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner can be seen. **After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him during the Additional Investigation of Spineless, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be spotted on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. Curiously, it may imply that Ramirez misses Jones ever since he moved to Pacific Bay and thus drew a picture of Jones on his notebook. **In the "Looted Station" crime scene of Of Rats and Men, a portrait of Jones can be spotted. **In Uncivil Rights, Jones can be found on the television screen in the crime scene "Mayor's Office". Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the player's partner in the Grimsborough PD. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grimsborough PD Personnel Category:Partners